<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>promises by lilith love (marzana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441401">promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzana/pseuds/lilith%20love'>lilith love (marzana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pkmn reader fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzana/pseuds/lilith%20love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the best friend you’re in love with is also your rival, and things go from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Hop (Pokemon)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pkmn reader fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i had to because hop is baby 🥺</p><p>hope you enjoy! ♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He presses his palm gently against yours, eyes dimming like the pretty, pretty lights. "I'm bigger and better than you, no doubt about it," he says, his smile too soft to take it serious.</p><p>"Remember when I was taller than you? Those were the days." You rub your index finger over the side of his, trying to plant the seed or get into his subconscious or whatever psychological romantic subliminal messages Sonia told you to do.</p><p>His hand twitches like any normal human being's would. You stop immediately, and shift in your spot, laying on your side and holding your head with your hand. Your arm is kinda starting to go numb but you don't dare to move, not when his body is parallel to yours.</p><p>"I always catch up and come out on top. You should know by now that I'm fuckin' <em>ace</em>."</p><p>You stick your tongue out at him, and <em>woops, </em>your middle finger slips a bit down the slot between his own and his ring. "Awful cocky now, aren't we?"</p><p>"I've got reasons to be. What about you? You've got a lot to prove."</p><p>You move your knees in, close enough to graze his, just enough for your skirt to inch that much higher. You don't fix it, you don't want to. You wait to see if he sees and you smile sarcastically at his smug face.</p><p>"To who, exactly?"</p><p>Higher. A slight breeze runs over your bare legs, frozen in place on the soft blanket and under the starry night that you're both sharing. You press your lips together, just hoping a little bit but still trying not to that he'll <em>look, look, look, damnit.</em></p><p>"To me, of course."</p><p>"Oh, I still have to?"</p><p>Then you see it: a glimpse. A quick little peek. Like he's giving into temptation, and your heart rate rises so high that you feel it in your throat and fingertips. The split second and the following makes your stomach twist tight.</p><p>He bites his lip. <em>Bites.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bites. His. Lip.</em>
</p><p>Then his eyes slide to yours like nothing ever happened. Like he's never <em>ruined </em>you and put you right back together again. The confidence in his gaze wavers, so quick that you barely catch it, but it's only an amber flame flickering.</p><p>And for a moment you run on anything other than your logic, reasoning, sanity, rational thoughts, but you still fail to close the distance between you and him. You let yourself crack, clutching his hand to your chest and afraid to close your eyes, afraid to miss the moment he just might say <em>yes.</em></p><p>He always does this to you. Drawing you in only to have you coming to a full stop, your lips so close that you can feel the shape of them on yours. This was supposed to happen, already. But it hasn't and you don't know how much longer you can <em>take it.</em></p><p>He whispers your name, a soft hush and warm over your skin, sounding what you hope is a promise that you won't have to wait much longer.</p><p>"Yeah?" you breathe, more vulnerable than you want to be.</p><p>"Things are gonna change a whole lot from here, aren't they?"</p><p>You try not to smile but you do, and you're almost scared it'll break the spell. His hand is bigger than yours, able to fit over your heart. It's not until now that you realize how much the both of you have grown up.</p><p>You press your lips together and nod, his hair tickling your forehead. His fingers twitch against your collarbone. "The first day of the rest of our lives."</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>"Are you?"</p><p>"If you're with me, yeah," he smiles shyly, nuzzling his nose against your cheek for a moment before burying his face in your neck.</p><p>In this silent stretch of time, you try to keep your heart from bursting.</p><p>He slides his hand out of your grip and wraps it around you, his palm firm on your back. "M'sorry, just… for a bit," he mumbles into your ear.</p><p>"<em>It's okay,</em>" you sigh, really just not being able to relax, no matter how badly you want to.</p><p>"Is… is something wrong?" he says as he leans back, the concern and <em>hurt</em> so deeply etched into his face that your stomach sinks.</p><p>"<em>No!</em> No, Hop, no…"</p><p>And like it's the most natural thing you've ever done, you lay back and smooth your hand along the side of his face. He shifts just slightly enough to lean over you. You think about how if the stars rained down upon the both of you, it'd be too perfect.</p><p>He smiles into your palm and wraps his hand around your wrist. "Y'know…"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Then he dips down, just a bit closer than before, and you let yourself think that it'll <em>happen</em>, <em>he's finally gonna kiss me, this night couldn't get any bett—</em></p><p>"I'm <em>so</em> gonna kick your ass tomorrow."</p><p>Your eyes shoot open to his smug, smirking face and you're actually about to lungeat him and <em>strangle </em>him but you laugh instead.</p><p>"<em>Asshole</em>," you say, shoving him by the shoulders, but he's quick to grab your arms and pull you up, kissing your cheek once you're close enough.</p><p>He winks. A promise. <em>Not yet. But soon.</em></p><p>Maybe you could wait for a little longer.</p>
<hr/><p>You end up kicking <em>his </em>ass.</p><p>It was a close match. But it doesn't matter much — it's only the beginning of your journey.</p><p>What mattered was the pride in his eyes, so evident and butterfly-inducing that it took everything not to just <em>give in</em>.</p><p>"<em>Don't worry,</em>" he says, grinning. "I'll beat you. And I'll beat you <em>good!"</em></p><p>"Yeah, yeah. <em>Loser.</em>"</p><p>He winks and you stutter. He laughs.</p>
<hr/><p>It's an addiction you both feed, fuel to the fire.</p><p>He tells you more with each battle than he ever does when you're speaking.</p><p>The passion grows stronger every time, his determination to win so overwhelming that you <em>want </em>him to. But you know he'd know you'd only be pretending to slip, just for him, and he wouldn't have that.</p><p>You're always a mistake away from losing. Just the right amount of luck on your side. And you always come out on top.</p><p>"<em>Damn,</em>" he shouts, out of breath. "You're really something, aren't you?"</p><p>"Just chance," you try to justify, wanting him to know that you're really <em>not</em> trying to destroy his dreams or anything like that.</p><p>"No, love," he smirks. "That's all <em>you.</em>"</p><p>You may have beaten him, but he's <em>killing </em>you.</p>
<hr/><p>"Let's make a pact."</p><p>He's sitting on your hotel bed, looking sleep deprived and <em>way </em>too good. You want to nag him some more for not sleeping, but you hold your breath and wait for him to continue.</p><p>"Uh… <em>yes?</em>" you say mockingly, nudging his back with your foot.</p><p>He pinches your calf and as you throw your leg back to kick him, he grabs your ankle and pulls it into his lap. You sit up on the bed and wiggle your toes.</p><p>"<em>Ow,</em>" you whine, scooching closer until the backs of your knees are on his thighs, your feet dangling over them. You feel him tense up immediately. It makes you bold enough to grab at the collar of his plain white shirt.</p><p>And the way he looks at you right then.</p><p>You're grounded by the heat in his eyes.</p><p>Plaintive, but not quite. Like he wants to</p><p>meet you in the middle but something's <em>stopping</em> him. You swallow thickly, eyes wide and stuck to his.</p><p>Your fist slowly unclenches around his shirt, but you don't let go of it. The intensity of his gaze softens just slightly, and it hushes your heart, because you know this is <em>real</em>.</p><p>Everything he tells you with each battle, it's here again. But there's no noise to drown it out now.</p><p>You're scared you're gonna stretch his shirt out so you let it fall, slowly dragging down his chest. And once you're about to take it back, he keeps it there.</p><p>"A pact?" you say softly.</p><p>He nods his head, like he's in a trance. "Yeah."</p><p>You draw yourself just a bit closer to him. "You think we need to make one?"</p><p>His teeth cut into the corner of his lip. Cheeks darkening as his other hand cups your knee. "I don't want us to hold back, no matter what."</p><p>"And what makes you think I'm holding back?" you tease.</p><p>He smiles shyly. "You're doing it right now, mate."</p><p>"And you're not?"</p><p>He stares at you blankly. The fire feels like it's being put out. Instead of flames, it's smoke around you.</p><p>He leans in and kisses your forehead. "We both want to be the best, don't we?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"So… let's give it our all. No matter what."</p><p>Then he's got that determined look of his, too precious for you to <em>not </em>smile at, despite your confusion at his words. What's he been thinking about?</p><p>"Hop…"</p><p>He shakes his head and blinks. "Yeah?"</p><p>You take your hand out of his grip and wrap it around the back of his neck. "Why are we holding back? About <em>this?</em>" You draw your other arm up and wrap both around him, rocking in your seat. "Hm?"</p><p>He says your name like maybe it hurts to be so close. You unwind from him until it's just your palms on his shoulders, willing him to look at you again.</p><p>"I… I gotta stay <em>focused.</em>"</p><p>Then he's standing up, leaving you cold. His smile isn't big enough to hide his nerves. He drops it because he knows you're not buying it.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he says.</p><p>"It's okay," you sigh. "I… I <em>get </em>it, kinda." And you do. Y'know, only <em>kinda</em>, though.</p><p>You know he's scared. Of what, that's what you didn't. You'd wait for him to figure it out. He always comes around.</p><p>"I… I just…"</p><p>"Hey," you coo, reaching for his fingertips with yours. "It's <em>okay</em>. We'll figure it out."</p><p>He stares at the way your hand lingers, like just that touch is going to make him <em>lose </em>it.</p><p>It's scary when you're <em>kinda sorta</em> in <em>love</em> with your best friend.</p><p>He squeezes your hand before dropping it. "Do you promise?"</p><p>You hold out your pinky finger and he hooks his own around it.</p><p>"Always."</p>
<hr/><p>The first time he beats you in a battle, you can actually <em>see </em>the rush of dopamine go through him.</p><p>Your ego is bruised, but at the same time, you're <em>proud. </em>This must be how he feels.</p><p>"<em>What'd I tell you?</em>" he shouts, throwing his fists into the air. "<em>Woo!"</em></p><p>"Enjoy your victory. It won't last long!"</p><p>"Oh <em>yeah?</em>" he says, walking over to you.</p><p>
  <em>Do you have to look that attractive right now?</em>
</p><p>Heat creeps up your neck and floods your cheeks. He wraps his hand around your upper arm. "You didn't hold back, did you?" he says lowly, like there's someone around that'll overhear him.</p><p>You stretch your neck, your face closer to his now. "Never."</p><p>"That's my girl," he winks.</p><p>You die.</p>
<hr/><p>You keep running into him. It's <em>really</em> not on purpose. You actually start to think that he's following you.</p><p>It's that smokey-fiery look in his eyes.</p><p>He locks in a couple more wins, but you're still in the lead in the ongoing fight between the two of you.</p><p>Everytime you knock him down, the pure frustration on his face cuts your heart even deeper. You don't really enjoy winning as much as before.</p><p>He seems to <em>crave </em>the battles. His growing strength does nothing but impress you.</p><p>"<em>Gah! </em>I need to get stronger!"</p><p>"You're already pretty damn <em>strong</em>, Hop."</p><p>He folds his arms behind his head and sighs. "I don't know, mate."</p><p>When he notices your frown, he covers his with a smile.</p><p>"Don't worry. You're only keeping your promise!"</p><p>You step closer to him, but he backs away. You tilt your head and pout.</p><p>"Hop?"</p><p>He furrows his brows and replies with your name, his voice rougher than before.</p><p>You kinda hate yourself for liking it.</p><p>You bite your lips and tug at a strand of your hair, not really sure what you're waiting for. You know you want him to kiss you, but you also know he won't.</p><p>His face falls. It's <em>mad </em>how ready you are to take him in his arms. You're reaching for him in an <em>instant</em> and taking him in, your arms tight around his neck, his own just barely around your back.</p><p>Then his hands are at your waist and gently pushing you away.</p><p>"Hey," he says. "Don't worry about me. I'm just… I'm <em>frustrated </em>with myself. Y'know? I expect a whole lot <em>better</em> from myself…. you're such a natural, you know that?"</p><p>You blush as he shakes you a bit. His touch leaves you and you long for it straight away.</p><p>"You're amazing, Hop. I've never met anyone as determined as you!"</p><p>He smiles, but it's sad. "Let's just keep our promise. I'll see you soon, love."</p><p>You wish he saw himself the way you do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>